Fever and Chills
by Sentinel103
Summary: What's the matter with Ron? Will Kim be able to help? Set aftter 'Revenge and Reversal' and is the first one shot real one shot in the 'Once Again' ARC. It is written for Screaming Phoenix


**A/N: Disclaimer I don't own KP or RS Disney does also I write for my and CB's amusement. The characters that appeared on the show 'Kim Possible' of course belong to the Mouse Ear channel. Most of the rest belong to me.**

**This was written for Screaming Phoenix a couple of months before I found out that his cancer had returned. It was his wish that everyone could have the opportunity to read this. It was done in his response to some of his reviews..It happens...well uh I guess that would give it all away. Now remember this was done in fun to let him know that I could write something a little 'dark'. Originally it took place in 'Separate Lives' but I have changed that now and you'll see why in a few moments.**

**Again I need and want to thank CB73 for all his work, 'OTIH' looks like it's going to finish up pretty soon and I have a few extra tales to go with it and I am working on them.**

**Please don't freak and by the end I think you'll see what I mean.**

**ST-103**

Fever and Chills

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

They all sat in the room waiting for the session to begin. Kim was nervous. Her tummy was flip flopping around and she tended to shiver a bit. Anne came up to her and gave her daughter a warm hug. "Mom, I'm scared. I've never liked giving up my dignity. What if he makes me clap like a trained sea lion? I'd be so embarrassed.", she told Anne as she continued to tremble.

"It'll be fine Kimmie, he'll only do that to make sure you're out.", the famous brain surgeon told her daughter.

"OK, just don't let him make a fool out of me Mom, not in front of my friends.", the younger redhead pleaded.

He won't Kimberly, he's a professional not a talk show host attention getter hack.", Anne replied.

As it quieted down Barb leaned over to Anne softly she told her friend, "We need to talk to you and James later. In private." Anne returned her small announcement with a nod.

A short balding man with a bit of belly and a well trimmed beard entered the small conference room followed by Wade and Dr. Director.

Wade sat down next to Kim and the table that was next to her. He opened up a non-descript black box that was on it and began pulling out wires. "Kim this device is sort of like a lie detector, but it's more improved.", he started, "We are hooking you up for the purpose of checking to see if anyone left 'road blocks' to impede our session today. Most people can't lie under hypnosis and I highly doubt if you can either."

"It's OK Wade, Mom was already briefed me on it and she told me what to expect.", the young redhead replied.

The bald man looked at her, "Kimberly I am Dr. Winkerbean, you look a little jumpy today. Would you like for something to calm you down a bit?", he asked.

"Mom, would that be OK, I don't want to mess up the session and waste the Doctor's time.", Kim asked.

Anne looked at the pill and nodded her approval. Kim took the pill with water and they dimmed the lights a bit. "How are you feeling now?", Winkerbean asked after a few minutes.

"Oh I feel much calmer now.", Kim told him with a small smile.

"Alright Kimberly, I want you to relax. Remember there is no wrong answer. You are innocent and are the victim. Someone preyed on you. We think somewhere in the back of your mind we will be able to find the answers to who did this to you and why. Now I want you to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.", the hypnotist instructed.

There now again do the same thing...Very good Kimberly. Now I want you to open your eyes. "What do I have in my hand?", he asked softly.

"My necklace...The one Ronnie gave me, it's part of the whole set.", she replied with a small smile.

"Yes Kimberly that is correct. Would you like to watch it swirl and sway back and forth?", he asked.

"Yesssss.", she replied softly becoming more relaxed.

"Good then watch it closely...Very good, now Kimberly your eyes are becoming heavy very heavy aren't they?", he inquired.

"Yes doctor.", she responded.

"You may close them when you need to.", he instructed.

He stopped talking as he watched the young woman breathing softy.

"What is your name?", he asked.

"Kimberly Anne Possible.", she replied simply.

"Where do you live?", he asked again.

"In Middleton, Colorado with my parents.", she replied.

"Surely a self assured young woman as yourself should have moved out from home a while ago, why are you living there?", he prodded.

"After my divorce from Josh, I had to move home because all my money disappeared.", she replied without emotion.

"Did he take all your money?"

"I don't know for sure, but I suspect he did."

"Did you love Josh?", he asked.

"No, I never loved Josh. I had a crush on him when I was younger, but I love Ron.", she replied to the doctor, who watched as Wade nodded yes.

"Then why did you marry Josh if you didn't love him?", the doctor asked.

"The Master ordered me to.", Kim stated simply.

"He did? Who is the Master? Josh?", he inquired wondering what was going on.

"No Josh is the servant. The Master forced Josh to marry me.", Kim stated again.

"Do you know who the Master is then?", Winkerbean asked.

"No, I do not know who he is.", she replied.

"What does he look like Kimberly?", the hypnotist asked.

"He is fairly tall and is an Asian. He may be Chinese or Japanese. He has a muscular build. He carries himself like a fighter.", she informed, "Josh told me he goes by the name of Mr. F sometimes."

"Kimberly this is important, do you know what drug they gave you and when it started?", he asked.

"Josh started giving me vitamins after Graduation, since he and Tara were taking them I thought it was safe. I even gave some to Mom to have tested. She said they were vitamins too.", Kim replied.

No one noticed Tara's eyes beginning to water.

"When did things change Kimberly?", he asked.

"One night after work Josh appeared in the parking lot. Then I remember falling.", she stated.

"Was that all Kimberly?", he asked.

"NO...I woke up in a chair. I was tied to it. The Master put a drug in me and made me keep taking it later. I couldn't stop.", she informed him.

"How did he make you keep taking it Kimberly?", he asked.

"He put something in my head. I could feel it go under the skin, it hurt but I couldn't say anything.", she began to cry.

"Relax Kimberly.", Winkerbean instructed softly.

By this time some of those present began to get edgy. The hypnotist motioned for most of the people to follow him outside the room.

Agent Will Du kept watch over his friend.

X

"The woman has been put under mind control. Just a warning here. Once I bring this up, she might be able to remember what all happened to her. If that happens she might shatter. I'm going to find out more about everyone that has a part in this and it's going to be a long day. I am going to put Miss Possible into a deeper trance", he explained.

He could see all the nods, "OK, we ARE keeping an official record of this, are we not?"

"Yes doctor we are.", Dr Director replied.,

"Miss are you alright?", Winkerbean asked.

"Josh used me to drug Kim?", Tara asked through her tears.

"I don't know what happened yet. I think you were a pawn here. If it hadn't been you, it may have been another person. It is not your fault either.", he replied trying to calm Tara.

"Thank you doctor.", the blond replied through her tears.

"OK then let's go back inside and meet this monster that is tormenting my daughter.", James growled.

X

"Kimberly do you remember me?", the doctor asked.

"Yes doctor.", she replied.

"Now listen carefully. I want you to take a deep breath and let it out very slowly." he instructed.

She did.

"Again please.", his soothing voice instructed again.

"Very good Kimberly. I have a question. You mentioned a Ron before. Who is he?", he asked.

"He is Ron Stoppable, he is my best friend and the boy that I love.", she replied with a small smile.

"Do you love him enough to be his wife?", he asked.

"Yes, I want to be Kim Stoppable and have his children.", she responded, "But that can't happen because he is dead."

"We have heard you say that before, how do you know that Ron is dead?", he asked.

"Because I killed him.", she replied without emotion.

"When and how did this happen?", the doctor kept pushing.

"It was on the drug laboratory mission that I hurt my leg on.", she explained.

"How do you know this is correct Kimberly?", he prodded.

I heard his voice on the radio after I got wounded. I had to find another rifle, I couldn't see very well, but I finally was able to locate him through the sights on the rifle. I recognized him then I shot him three times.", she stated.

"How did you recognize Ron Stoppable?", he asked.

"I knew Ronnie since we were kids, then later when we made love. I just knew how he moved.", she informed the doctor not noticing her father wince.

"OK, I understand Kimberly. Now why did you shoot him? Were you mad at him?", the doctor asked.

"NO! I love Ron. Master ordered me to kill Ron. I had to obey. I...I killed h..him...I murdered the man that I love...I killed Ronnie...Honey I'm sorry he made me do it.", she began to breakdown.

"Relax Kimberly. It was very good for you to tell us this. Was Ronald a bad guy?", the doctor continued to prod.

"NO, he was an Army guy, a good guy. He was shooting men that were shooting us.", she responded starting to break down again, "He was trying to help us and I shot him. I killed him because the Master said that was the only way he could get his honor back. I sinned...I killed him, I killed the man that I love."

"Relax Kimberly.", the hypnotist ordered.

As Kim Possible one time teen hero calmed, Dr. Director stood up. Winkerbean nodded to her. "Kimberly, do you know who I am?", she asked.

"Yes you are Dr. Betty Director, the head of Global Justice.", Kim replied with her tears still dripping off her chin.

"Have I ever lied to you Kimberly.", Betty asked.

"No, you haven't Doctor.", she replied again.

"Do you know that I have a copy of the Army's casualty records of the incident and their roster of those that took part in the raid?", Betty asked.?", Betty asked.

"No I didn't.", Kim replied.

"I do, and I can tell you that the Army said that none of it's soldiers were killed that night and that no one named Ronald Stoppable was there. Do you believe me?", the head of Global Justice queried.

"Yes Dr. Director, if you read an Army report then it's true. I did not kill Ron Stoppable, but I know that I shot someone, I saw him drop.", she replied simply but with a smile that disappeared at the end.

"Good Kimberly, I want you to remember that. Remember that you did not kill Ronald Stoppable. If I ask you what will be your answer?", she asked sharply.

"Ron Stoppable was not shot by me. I did not kill him.", she replied knowing it was going to take more therapy sessions to more the young red headed agent's thinking. But for now that could wait.

"Very good Kimberly.", Betty responded as she sat down.

"Kimberly do you still remember me?", Winkerbean asked.

"Yes doctor, I remember.", she stated.

"Now I want to know how the Master ordered you to marry Josh Mankey.", he began anew.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"Welcome again to Yamanouchi, honored warriors.", the old white haired and bearded ninja master began, "It is good to see you once again within our humble walls. I hope that we can help you enhance your abilities to become even better fighters as you continue to battle evil in the world."

"Thank you Master Sensei. My men are ready to renew their training. I am ready for my trial as well.", Sergeant Stoppable replied, "It is our honor to, again, be within the honored walls of this ancient school. May we benefit from your wisdom and learned instructors to make us better to accomplish good to the honor of us all."

"It is good that you have come again my young friends. Please, your quarters are waiting, rest before our evening feast. Tomorrow, training will be begin early and last long. The work will be long and severe, but tonight we celebrate.", Sensei announced with a large smile that wasn't completely hidden behind his long mustache.

The Rangers were led to their rooms to get cleaned up and take a nap.

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Now Kimberly can you tell us why the Master wanted to force you to marry Josh Mankey.", Doctor Winkerbean asked.

"After we returned from Hawaii, the Master wanted to try and force Ron out of hiding. He ordered us to get married and make a big deal out of it to make sure that Ronnie got jealous and would try to keep it from happening. He brought in someone else who waved a pendant in front of me.", Kim replied, "The trip to Hawaii was the Master's plan too. He wanted Ron jealous, but he never showed up. While we were there Josh told me that if Ron showed up, I was to killed him and remove his head if I could."

"Were they trying to hypnotize you Kimberly?", he asked.

"Yes they were. They gave me instructions and then told me to remember a phrase. When I heard that phrase I was to forget anything they told me so they could get away.", she informed them.

Dr Director interrupted, "Kimberly did Josh Mankey order you to kill Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes Ma'am he did while we were in Hawaii.", she replied.

"Thank you Kimberly I wanted to clarify that. We can continue Dr. Winkerbean.", Betty told him while writing down a note.

"Did you recognize anyone besides Josh Mankey?", the hypnotist inquired glancing at the Director of Global Justice..

"Yes, I recognized Miss Amy Hall. She was the one who was hypnotizing me.", Kim stated.

"Was she the one that was providing the drugs as well?, he asked.

"I do not know doctor.", Kim replied.

"Why was she involved Kimberly?", Dr Winkerbean asked.

"DNAmy was the girlfriend of one Lord Monty Fisk. He is better known as Monkey Fist. He was Ron Stoppable's enemy. Somehow Lord Fisk felt that Ron had stolen some magic from him and tried all sorts of different ways to get even. He even tried to kidnap Hanna Stoppable once. Something called Yono wanted Hanna for something. Fisk said for power he would give the baby to him. Hanna defeated the monster monkey god, Yono. and he turned Fisk to stone in retaliation. Amy Hall wanted to help the Master kill Ron to get even with Hanna. And the Master wanted Ron's head because he said that was the only way he could get his honor back.", she clarified finally giving insight into the plot.

"So how many people were in on the plot to drug and control you and kill Ronald Stoppable?", he finally asked.

"As far as I know, three sir. No, make that four I was a member as well in the plan to kill Ron. So the Master, Amy Hall, Josh Mankey and Kim Possible. There were only three as far as I know to control my actions. They were Amy, Mr. F and Josh.", she replied, "I tried to fight the drugs, but I wasn't strong enough."

Dr. Director asked, "So Kimberly this whole thing was to get even with Ronald Stoppable and to kill him?"

"Yes Ma'am.", she replied simply.

"Thank you Kimberly, but you were an unwilling member in all this. I'm sure that the Stoppables have forgiven you a long time ago and your friend Ronald would if he was a true friend. Since you were unwilling I highly doubt if there will be any thing that you should be held accountable for. Now I want you to rest for a few minutes and wait for us.", Winkerbean instructed.

XX

Doctor Winkerbean explained to those that followed him out, "OK let me make this clear. Obviously Miss Possible has done some wrong here and she is going to have to be held accountable for her actions. She is an adult and got herself into this mess. I expect that the authorities are going to have to be brought in. Yes, she may have been a victim, but she was also in on the plot just like that newspaper heiress years ago.. Drs Possible I highly suggest you retain very good legal counsel. It may be difficult for Kimberly to retain her good name. She might even face Federal Prison time."

Dean stated, "But Kimberly was a victim here. And Ronald isn't dead he just called a few days ago." (Dean looked around and saw his friends the Possibles tense up) Then he continued, "I know this all new, but Ronald did just call, I am **not** making this up. I can promise you he is alive. Those people attempted to use her to entrap and kill my son. She was not at fault she was a pawn. They filled her with drugs and a mind control chip. Can't you do something to cloud her thoughts so that she won't go insane until Ronald returns home?"

"I'm afraid not sir. The law is the law. It would be unethical to give her a false memory. If she can't handle the results of her actions in the words of her old vice-principal, "Too bad, the world isn't fair." We had her own words that she shot a member of the Armed Services on purpose, even if it wasn't your son. That's at least attempted murder. Since I highly doubt the Army Unit in question is going to release a casualty report without notifying next of kin first I don't think that they'll tell us the truth here either since those involved were special forces.", he told them.

"I for one do not want to lose one of my agents doctor. I have to disagree on her being in charge of her actions and you just heard Mr. Stoppable, Ronald is alive.", Betty Director told him.

"Be that as it will, I simply refuse to lie to her. If she snaps, that's just too bad. So when we go back in there, I want a hypo to sedate her, a pair of cuffs and a straight jacket for her own safety and ours. Let's go back inside and finish this, it's getting late.", he explained, "Let's go back in and get this over with."

XXX

"Miss Possible do you remember me?", Dr Winkerbean asked.

"Of course doctor.", she replied.

Seeing that all the items were in place he took the hand cuffs and attached one cuff to the arm of the chair and the other to her wrist.

"Kimberly, on the count of three after I say your name again, you will wake up and remember every detail of what happened to you since before Ronald Stoppable left town. Do you understand?", he asked.

"Yes doctor I will remember the good with the bad.", Kim replied simply.

"Kimberly, ONE, TWO, THREE.", he announced.

Kim winked her eyes a few times, "Uh what happened?", she asked as she tried to wipe her eyes with both hands….."OH NO, OH MY GOD!", she screeched.

"What's wrong?", Anne asked.

"RON….I killed him…I gotta go to him. I have to…", she sprang from her chair and began to struggle.

Anne took the syringe and wiped her distraught daughter's upper arm with an alcohol cloth while the larger men held her in place. In a moment she had the tranquilizer inside. All in all it took three hits before Kim calmed down. A gurney was brought into the room and the young woman was set in it and secured down.

_'God let me die...What have they done to me. Josh...I hate you...You...you swine...Momma help me. How can I live without Ron...Hold it, maybe I didn't kill Ron...Maybe...Maybe...I killed someone else...OH God...I killed someone that tried to save me. Oh NO, not that...I've always tried to help people...Now I've sinned against everyone...What can I do?', _she moaned to herself as she struggled and thrashed in the gurney.

XX

They kept her sedated for the next several days. Kim began to learn the correct reactions. If she said or did one thing, it was the needle again. Slowly she made a plan._ 'It will take a while to gain their trust, but it's to only way to become free. The only way to make amends and be free again. Just like when Ronnie and I played together.',_ she half smiled.

XX

Already her lawyers had come in to see her. It looked like there would indeed be a trial. It looked like the Possible name would be dragged through the mud. Her parents were worried.

After they left one day Kim looked around. "Will I know you hate me, but could you get me a drink of water please?", she asked.

"I don't hate you Agent Stoppable, I'm sorry Kim. Dr. Director is trying to pull all sorts of favors to get the charges dropped. I'm afraid that the people are going to hold you to a higher standard that the average Joe.", he replied softly.

Kim kept up this work for another week. Finally they replaced the straight jacket with hand cuffs while she had someone in the room with her. Slowly she gazed around the room in a haphazard manner. _'That's it. Now all I need is patience.', _she mused.

_'All I need to do is wait.', she thought. Maybe late at night sometime.', _she thought to herself.

It took another month, one day Will was in with her dinner. "Will, what time is it?. She asked.

"I'm sorry the dinner is late Kim, but it's a little after ten at night.", he replied.

"Have you seen my Mom and Dad lately?", she asked.

"I'm sorry about the agency not letting them in to see you Kim after those first few visits, you have to admit, you were a little unstable when we first got you here, maybe they'll let you resume visiting privileges before the first hearing.", he replied.

"OH good. How is everybody?", she asked, testing the cuffs behind her back.

"They're worried like we all are Kim.", he explained.

For a moment Will Du looked away. Kim took the opportunity and tried the cuffs and they snapped. He turned back around, but didn't notice anything. Kim acted is if nothing had happened.

A few minutes later the Deputy Director left and turned out the lights. Kim laid down on the cot and slowly got the little wire tool that she had made from the mattress spring. Putting her pillow under the blanket she quickly moved to the side and began to climb the stone wall. They had left her barefoot and she was about to use her toes and fingers to gain a purchase in the wall as she climbed just like Ron had showed her years before when they went rock climbing together. Taking the wire tool she had slowly made she removed the screws that held the air vent cover in place.

Kim entered the duct work and made her way out. She was near the service entrance when she decided to exit her hidden thorough fare.

The once hero dropped out of the ceiling and onto the concrete floor with out a sound. Kim knew where all the sensors were located since at times she had to certify their calibration. She easily avoided all detection. Watching the traffic coming and going through the gates she silently crept up to a waiting truck that was in line to leave. She crawled up underneath the large vehicle had wedged herself in to avoid anyone noticing her.

After exiting the gate, Kim stayed where she was until the truck slowed down._ 'As long as there's traffic here, the driver will have to wait for a minute or two before getting on the main road.',_ she mused,_ 'Please wait for me Ronnie, I'm coming.'_

After the truck stopped, Kim dropped out of her hiding place and waited for the truck to pass over her. Kim turned the opposite direction that the truck did. She slid back into the woods to avoid being seen.

Several hours later the red head now dirty and scratched up from running in the underbrush barefoot and barely clothed came upon a parking lot checking to see if there were any keys in the ignitions she finally broke out a passenger side window of an old pick up truck and hot wired it like she had been taught in training.

Kim Possible, once teen hero now felon, on the lamb put the beat up old truck into gear and headed towards her home by a back roads that only a local kid would know._ 'Don't worry Ronnie we'll be together. I won't fail you again. Never again.', _she mused as headlights from oncoming cars were almost blinding her. Kim pulled into a parking lot for a few moments. Seeing the store she was looking for she gunned the engine of the old vehicle and crashed into the store front before backing out. Leaving the lights on she entered through the broken glass and after only a couple of minutes found what she was looking for leaving bloody footprints on the floor.

Grabbing it she leaped back out of the store and jumped back into the truck. She slammed the gear shift into drive and sped off before anyone noticed what happened. At the first intersection Kim turned down a little used road and and drove up it for nearly two miles. Finally she stopped and shut the old truck off and put the parking brake on. Quickly grabbing the article from the midnight theft she crouched down by the front bumper of the truck and secured it. Looking over the railing she smiled and used her arms to measure what was needed. Without thinking the red head made a loop and pulled it over her head and pulled it tight. Kim backed up until she was out of rope and raced forward and flipped over the guard rail.

X

In the morning a passing car stopped. The driver got out puzzled by what he was looking at and peered over the guard rail and viewed the grizzly scene. Moments later he was on his cell phone.

A half hour later Police, EMTs and reporters were all there._ 'What a damned shame, what a circus. Betty was so close...so close and after what Agent Possi...Kimberly had been through...And with what Mr. Stoppable stated, why couldn't we have prevented this?',_ Will Du though with his head down as he stood back from the milling throng as several hauled the former teen heroine back up over the guard rail and placed her slight form into the black plastic body bag and zipped it up.

_'Kim why did you do it, the worst they might have given you is five years. I promise I'll bring those dirty bastards in that caused all this.', _

A red headed woman held tightly to a man who had streaks of gray running through his hair, "Annie it's going to be all right."

"It's never going to be all right ever again.", the surgeon wept as the people from the county morgue carried the black bag to the waiting van as she felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened..

XX

The funeral for the former teen hero was a mega event. Dignitaries from around the world made their way to the graveside of Kimberly Anne Possible to pay their last respects and to say farewell. Three young women in the background wept openly as the minister spoke. Drs. Anne and James Possible sat numbly as the Star Spangled Banner was folded. "It's going to be alright honey.", James sighed knowing that his daughter's pain was finally over.

A tall blonde woman and a pudgy man stood at the back of the throng. "We must tell Ronald soon, I don't know how he will react to this. He'll call when he gets back.", Barb stated as she watched the media circus that she knew the Possible's didn't want.

_Ft. Lewis, Washington:_

Ron stayed up on the flight back from Japan while he made sure that the men were bunked down. Then he went for a little run out to the Sound. A few hours later he was back and was heading over to the Company Headquarters._ 'I know that guy. But he's new here.', _Ron thought.

"Hey Specialist, did I go to school with you somewhere?", Stoppable asked recognizing the Spec 4.

"Huh..Sarge?...Stoppable? Ron? **Ron** **Stoppable**? Is that you? Remember me from that football game back in 2006? You played for Middleton, I played for Lowerton, you ran over me and around me all day.", he asked.

"Stoner, is that you? What are you doing here and wearing Ranger tabs too?", Ron asked with a laugh offering his hand.

"Just got in, I'm assigned to "A" Company, Third Platoon, First Squad.", he replied.

"They're a good unit Don. You'll be fine with them.", Ron told him.

"Ron, where the heck have you been? The whole county, hell the whole state's been looking for you.", he informed the former running back.

"I left for the Army, since Kim found another guy. I knew that she didn't need me anymore I just decided to do something with my life. It looks like you made a similar decision.", Ron replied.

"My friends and family knew where I was headed, man I can't wait to tell everybody that you're here.", Don laughed.

"Don't do that Don. Only my parents know where I am and they only found out a month ago. I really don't want anyone else to know where I am till after I go on leave. When I left I didn't want anyone to know and give me any favors or hold me to a higher standard, I wanted to make my own way in the Army just to see if I could do it. Hey let's go get breakfast and talk about old times over coffee?", Ron asked.

"Sure, we got the weekend off. And I'd like to catch up with a guy even if he used to be a mangy mad dog.", Stoner replied with a hearty laugh.

X

They sat in the dining hall enjoying breakfast. "OK Ron,", Don Stoner asked, "why don't you want anyone to know where you're at again?"

"When Kim and I had the breakup, I just had to leave. She found herself a better guy. You know I always hated the Press? Heck they couldn't even get my name right. I'd just love to have them hounding me through Basic, I can only imagine what my Drill Sergeant would have done. Anyway, after Kim dumped me I just had to get away and try to make my own way. I've done alright so far. So, that's why I don't want anyone knowing where I am. That, and it just hurts too much..", Ron paused.

"Ron, Kim is dead.", Donald Stoner told his old nemesis, seeing the shock on his face, "Didn't you know?"

"Noooo, she can't be dead. Did some villain take her out?", Ron asked feeling himself die inside.

"She thought that she had killed _you_ during some operation. Anyway they figure that her husband had been filling her with drugs for years. When they got the divorce it almost broke her. Anyway she committed suicide. She hung herself Ron. Dad saw a couple of the pictures and it was real gruesome. The Medical Examiner stated that she must have struggled for over five minutes. She could have gotten out of the rope if she wanted, but I guess she was sick of living for some reason. Sorry bud I know you had her for a girlfriend for a while.", Don told him softly.

"Thanks for letting me know, I guess I better go ask for leave. If they approve it, I'll probably see you in a couple of weeks.", Ron replied with his shoulders sagging in defeat, "I'd better go to her family."

_'Not KP...Oh Lord what have I done?'_

"Are you OK Ron, you look real sick right now.", Don Stoner asked.

"Yeah as good as can be expected...I'll uh see ya later."

Sergeant Stoppable walked over to his Company HQ to fill out the needed paperwork for his Leave. Captain Booth and Major Grant were both in and they heard his voice as he entered.

"Hey Sergeant Stoppable, how did training go in Japan?", Major Grant asked.

"The men made great improvements sir. The trainers were very happy with what they accomplished.", Ron replied.

"What are you doing in today Ron? The Battalion's got the weekend off.", Booth asked.

"I was thinking about taking a couple weeks Leave and heading home to visit. It'll be my first time off in four years, maybe it's time to re-connect.", he replied.

"How about with your Ex?", Grant asked not knowing about Kim Possible's suicide.

"Well since she's married, I could say hi. I mean she married a lot better man than I am. So once I get that done that, I'll start to think about what I want to do with the rest of my life. I know I already have some college, I think that I should have enough for an Associate's Degree. I don't know if I want to go to college, if I do maybe I'll try football again, I was pretty good in high school. Maybe I'll stay in, but I guess I need to get Kim Mankey out of my system first so that I can move onward.", he informed them not telling them anything about what he had heard not long before knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to do anything on his own until they had him evaluated.

_'A better man? Who was the clown she married, Superman?', _Major Grant mused as he looked at the NCO incredulously not knowing either that Kim Possible had died not too long ago.

"Hey Top, you think we can spare Stoppable for a couple of weeks?", Captain Booth asked.

"I don't see why not Sir.", Master Sergeant Masson replied after looking at his book for a minute, "He's only got three months built up, he already lost the rest."

"Good then. OK Ron you can go. Who do you want to take over the squad while you're gone?", the Platoon Sergeant asked.

"Corporal Yates is the most experienced Sergeant Masson. He's my choice, though Campbell can do the job too.", Stoppable replied as he walked out of the office._ 'Oh boy, I can get home and see everybody. Maybe Mrs. Dr P I can talk to the doctors P and wish them my condolences.' ,_ he thought unhappily as he walked out.

At that moment the Duty Phone rang. The clerk picked it up. "Charley Company...Yes Sir, he's right here."

Ron shut his phone off and grimly ran to the barracks to get his H3.

Not wanting to disturb his men he started it up and drove out to the Cabin. Ron quickly gathered the things that he was going to need. _'You asshole, you could have at least called her once. Now you can't. You can't forever. And Mankey screwed her up. Maybe he screwed US up on purpose.' _

Ron shut off his pager before he left the cabin. He also had an M-14 and his M16 carbine and over a thousand rounds of ammo. Ron picked up a couple extra devices on his way out of state.

Ron Stoppable drove all night and into the next day before stopping to rest._ 'How could that clown hurt her that way? She was perfect, she was too good for me. What can I do?'_

Late the following day Ron entered Middleton, Colorado for the last time. The first thing he did was go to the local cemetery to look up his old girlfriend's grave. Ron knew the the Possible family plot and knew that Kim would want to be near her family. After a couple of hours he found it under a large tree. There were two stones there. One was for Kim the other was for him with the words beloved under his name. Trembling he got down on his knees tears dripping from his chin as he remembered all the good times he shared with the red head.

_'Why KP...why?', _Ron cried to himself and got up as he steeled himself in his determination to make things right.

He got back into the Hummer and drove away,_ 'Don't worry KP...'_

Ron quickly pulled into a filling station after leaving the woman's grave whom he loved. He picked up a local map after stealing a phone book.

Finding what he was looking for he then scouted out a special facility for his purposes.

Ron went on a drive and checked out where he was going to be during the evening. Six hours before the sun went down Sergeant Ron Stoppable pulled into a motel for a few hours rest.

The commando finally rose ready to face his mission. He grabbed a quick burger at one of the places on the main road into town. With a grim smile and no words to anyone he got back in his truck for his first stop. Ten minutes later he had all the soap he'd ever need for the rest of his life. Ten minutes after that he had the trailer hooked up and was pulling into the parking area behind the warehouse. Seeing a forklift truck he quickly moved the barrels over to the pump and filled them. After doing that he placed the ten barrels on the trailer and lashed them down.

A half hour later Ron was overlooking the compound with a tight smile. Almost soundlessly he rolled the barrels off and took the trailer and left for his next destination..

Ron waited at the diner for the tanker to show up. Seeing the driver going inside he waited. Getting out of his H3 he quickly walked over to the truck with a large gym bag over his shoulder.

He looked left then right and climbed inside taking a couple of moments he hot wired the truck and he was off like he owned the rig.

XX

Ron looked down at the place. Smiling he fastened the grounding strap to a rock and got out a couple of hoses. Pointing them towards the hated place he turned the valves to full on and climbed up on top to open the hatch to make sure that all the fuel was going to be drained.

While the gas truck off loaded Ron make quick work of mixing the barrels the way that Sergeant Turner had showed him years before and slowly moved them to places over looking the compound. It took only a few minutes to set the detonators and he waited for the truck to finish off loading._ 'Gravity's was to do a lot of the work tonight. They'll burn tonight before they burn in hell.', _he mused having lost all hope.

Seeing the truck done now Ron set the barrels down in their sides and then got out his duffel bag and pulled out his rifles.

Starting left to right he pushed a button on each detonator and rolled each barrel down the hill to the unsuspecting dwellings. By the time Ron got to barrel number eight there was a huge explosion and a yellow orange fireball. Now the whole hillside was a flame. As the last three barrels were rolled down Ron looked on with a laugh._ 'Tonight I'll be with you KP.'_

The Ranger ran down the hill under control weaving his way back and forth. Most of the place was burning now. People were coming out of the conflagration trying to run away. Ron took careful aim and began to take them down one by one.

He kept a little distance and made sure of each shot. He noticed that a couple of the men were armed and he quickly dispatched those as his training dictated. He backed up into what was left off the trees and continued to kill as many as he wanted.

Finally he could hear sirens in approaching. _'Well that took long enough.', _he mused.

Ron saw the fire trucks stop and he fired a couple of shots at them over their heads just to get their attention, knowing what would happen next._ 'If I had a Police Scanner right now I'll bet SWAT will be on the way in two minutes.', _he chuckled to himself as he picked out another target and squeezed the trigger on his M14.

Stoppable made sure that he didn't have many Mankeys left as he killed them as they showed themselves. In short he set up a fiery massacre of the family that caused his beloved so much hurt and they were dying in droves.

Near sun up Ron pulled out his cell phone. "Mr P..This is Ron...I don't know if you remember me, but I took care of Kim ex's. I know she has a place for me...And I want you to know that I'd be honored to lay next to your daughter for eternity...Listen I have to go. Take care and I love you guys. Say thanks to my Mom and Dad too OK...Yeah bye.", Ron finished with a smile.

_'They have me highlighted now.', _he cringed as a bullet hit the tree just over his head as he took aim and fired pulled the trigger twice dropping the fat young woman to the ground.

Ron took careful aim and pushed the selector switch to auto as he began to fire three round bursts into the rest of the Mankey family smiling he ejected a magazine and slammed home another and tapped the forward assist button to make sure the bolt was seated so that he could 'engage' even more of Josh Mankey's family sending as many as he could to an early grave.

Finally the Ranger had enough and stood up to make himself a better target.

XXX

It was a cold and rainy morning as the rabbi stood to the side of the hole and sprinkled a handful of dirt onto the coffin. Next to it there was a stone over a young woman's grave professing her love for the young man who was going to spend the rest of eternity next to her.

A tall man in a suit stood behind it all._ 'What a goddamned waste. We almost had won. They were almost together too...Well I guess they are now.', _Major John Grant mused sadly as he mourned for the two, _'And we lost half of his men during that attempted rescue too, and we lost the director too. Too much shit too little time to deal with it.'_

Off in the distance an slight figure of a man looked on as well. After a moment he pulled out his phone and dialed, "Master it is done. You have your honor back. Stoppable died as a murderer. He killed my family and lost all his honor. He's buried next to my EX."

"That is good servant. I need your services no more.", Fuskushima told the artist.

XX

Later that night Josh Mankey exited a favorite bar and sauntered over to a cute young woman.

"Wanna party?", he asked.

"Sure, but I have to meet a friend of mine. You want to come with me?", the short woman asked in return.

"Is it a she or a he?", Josh inquired not really caring either way.

"A she. How about a threesome?", she asked.

"Sure pretty lady."

The short Asian woman led the artist to another bar. "Hi Wanda, what are you drinking. This is ah ah...Hey pretty boy what is your name?", she asked.

"Josh, pretty lady.", he replied.

Later and more than several drinks later the three were in a motel room. "Where do we start?", he asked.

"With this.", the taller woman replied as a knife flashed slicing across his belly then upward releasing Josh Mankey's insides to splatter on the floor in a grotesque pile of goo.

"And this too.", the shorter woman added as her knife cut him all the way across the throat with a skillful and simple flick of the wrist.

The blood was everywhere and the two ninja stopped to wait for Josh Mankey to bleed out before they left the room and disappeared into the night.

XXX

With his head held high the former student entered the walled compound where he had been turned away from years before.

The old ninja master approached the former student wearily, _(What do you want Fukushima?)_

_(I am here to reclaim my honor old man and take my cousin's place on the council as is my right.), _the arrogant ninja replied with a smirk.

_(Why is this? Your cousin died without honor. There is no place for you here.),_ Sensei asked still being in mourning for the two lovers.

_(The gajin has died with out honor. He has disgraced his family name with the murder of innocents. Therefore I have my honor reinstated),_ came the haughty reply, _(The American died like a pig cowering in fear I am told.)_

_(How do you know this evil one?), _Sensei asked with his eyes narrowing.

_(Who do you think set it up?),_ Fuskushima laughed not realizing that another former student approached.

_(Kill him.), _Sensei ordered Hirotaka who was now behind the dishonored ninja.

With a nod the ninja replied with a growl, _(Hai...it will be my honor to remove the head of the one who has set the joining of the Chosen One and his Chosen back nearly a thousand years.)_

_(What do you mean my old friend?),_ Fuskushima asked in awe as he now faced the duo swords of an experienced master.

_(You have disgraced Yamanouchi even more through your arrogance. Ron-san and Kim-san were __**meant**__ to be together. Now we have to wait until their spirts find each other again.),_ Kim's former almost boyfriend stated with hate.

Thirty seconds later a headless and limbless corpse laid at Sensei's feet. _(Burn him and scatter the ashes he has no need for prayers.), _the old man stated,_ (At least his body can be used for pot ash.)_

_(It will be as you wish.), _the female ninja stated without remorse for what she had just watched her new husband accomplish.

XXX

The raven haired child held the hands of the blond woman and her sandy haired husband. A red headed woman and another middle aged man stood with them over the pair of graves many flowers still covered the resting place of the famous and not so famous heroes. "Today they are with the Father. May they rest together forever.", Dean Stoppable prayed for the two spirits.

"Daddy are Kim and Ron together?", Hanna asked.

"I believe that they are honey. Someday maybe we'll be lucky enough to see them in their glory.", he replied as they all gathered together for a hug. Four young women and two men stepped up to join in the demonstration of love for their friends. The giant seemed to tower over them all with a deep sadness.

"I'm sorry Ron and Kim, we'll see you in the great D Hall in the sky.", Big Mike Little's deep voice echoed through their minds.

XXX

The fat woman sat by the piece of stone that looked uncannily like a man with a monkey's hands and feet. "My little Monty kins we beat them all. Kimmie is dead and her side kick too. All our villain friends turned against us, but we'll take care of them soon.", Amy Hall told the statue as she insanely cuddled up to it in her last refuge.

Sneaking in behind her was a once chubby African-American boy now lean and half starved. He had a large backpack on. Atop his shoulder was perched an emaciated pink rodent with buck teeth. They had hunted this woman down for over a year depriving themselves of all their old comforts of home. Wade Load, super genius, had a now victorious look on his thin haggard face as he stood up.

"Not today, not ever Dr. Hall. It's all over for you and that crummy impersonation of a boyfriend that you have there.", Dr. Load shouted bringing her out of her revelry.

"W...W...Who are you?", she gasped still holding on to the statue.

"I'm the reaper and I've come for **YOU. **It ends here, right Rufus!", Wade growled knowing that he was soon to be in paradise with his longtime friends.

"Hink yea Wade. Do it.", the thin naked mole rat implored as he shook his tiny paw at Amy Hall.

"Five seconds and we're all gonna fry.", Wade laughed as he pushed a series of buttons on a pendant that was attached to something in the pack and was secured on the pack harness._ 'Kim, Ron hold on, me and Rufus are with ya soon.',_ he mused.

On seismic stations over five thousand miles away the violent upheaval in the Earth was recorded as a specially developed atomic device triggered and melted the Earth around it for a mile.

XXX

The sweat poured off the blond haired man as he shivered and tossed and turned.

"KP... Ahhhh...No NO NO, aahhh...KP I'm sorry.", the blond haired man panted as he thrashed trying to sit up once again.

"Ssssh honey. It's going to be alright.", the red head patted the moisture off her feverished husband's forehead with her dampened wash cloth.

"How long does this usually take Kimmie?", the surgeon asked leaning in to help her daughter calm Ron Stoppable.

"Two or three days. It's bothered him for a few years at least. He got the malaria from when he rescued Betty. Since he didn't have any medication when he needed it this occurs once in a while. It's one of those things that he faced all by himself. You know Yori told me a while ago, that she first saw him only a few days after they got Ronnie back. He was sooo close to dying right then, to motivate him she impersonated my voice…..and he came up fighting trying to save me. He did that after what I had done to him.", Kim told her Surgeon slash Mother.

"It must have been very hard for him honey, do you need me to take over for a while?", Anne inquired.

"Do you mind, I need to check on the kids. Luki shouldn't have to do it all."

"She isn't, Becky and Will are here, and Betty's going to be here after midnight to take a turn."

"I should speak to them..."

"Becky already knew that Ron has malaria, I guess Don, her first husband, told her. Get some rest honey, that's the best thing you can do for Ronald. Anyway Tom and Hope are going to be here in the morning."

"Thanks Mom, you know Justine and Mike were here last night with Bonnie and Felix. I've never seen them so worried before. They just sort of dropped by and I had to explain it to them. I didn't want them to see Ron like this, but they insisted.", Kim paused then continued.

"Bonnie almost went into hysterics. I guess they comforted each other. I didn't want them to see this, I know Ron doesn't want them to see him this way. Tom and Hope know and so do Chris and Charley and Ben and Tara. I could see the hurt in all their eyes.", Kim wiped away a tear.

"They know your man is a hero. That medal that the President gave him didn't make Ronald one, his love for you did.", Anne informed her daughter.

"Well he should be better sometime tomorrow Mom, thanks for coming by. Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ronald is my third son too honey, just like you are Barb and Dean's daughter."

XXX

A/N: As I said I wrote this specifically for Rob Brant AKA Screaming Phoenix as a joke and originally only for his eyes and my beta's. At the time I didn't know that his cancer had returned. I held off sending it to him and he actually demanded to see it. Originally it was an alternate ending placed right after chapter 27 of 'Separate Lives' and I had to change some of it to fit with Ron having a continuing case of malaria since he couldn't get treatment for it right away from when he was on that rescue mission for Dr. Director in 'Separate Lives'. I hope you all liked the subtle differences...(OK I guess they weren't all that subtle) in this and the original.

I will get back to the 'OA' ARC around Christmas of 2011 to begin some short stories. Some of them will be rated no higher than K+ I think which should give you an idea of who's going to play a prominent role and the references to it are in 'SL' but I don't really remember which chapter(s).

So right now I am still working on 'T H' and should begin putting it out sometime soon before the end of August 2011, I want to have about the first 36 chapters finished by then and as of now I only have 34. Lord is that thing gonna be long.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


End file.
